callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skidrow
Skidrow is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview thumb|right|The Map of Skidrow. There are many alleyways in this map that serve as chokepoints as players can hide behind the crates in them or the windows at their ends. The main combat occurs in the bigger apartment building. If too much fighting is occurring there, a good strategy is to go to the other building and use the turret. Behind the bigger apartment building is a truck depot. Most combat here is close quarters. The main building has several smaller alleyways and side streets that can be used for flanking maneuvers. This can be especially useful in Capture the Flag, Search and Destroy, and other objective-based gametypes. Tactics Skidrow is best suited for an Assault Rifle as it is a map with long, medium, and close ranged areas. It is suggested to have an Assault Rifle with good accuracy and rate-of-fire, like the TAR-21, ACR, F2000, and AK-47. The AUG-HBAR or the M240 can be used as an alternative.A Sub Machine gun such as the MP5K or P-90 also work well for these crowded halls. Running though the halls with a shotgun such as the SPAS-12 is good too. With these the player can take out others at any range. Snipers are also welcome on the map with great sniping positions like the building with the Mounted machine-gun facing the first and top floor of the middle row of buildings (this can be a campers paradise). The best sniper spot would be on the Spetsnaz spawn point, as the Ranger team tends to funnel into the center building. If you do this right you can rack up a massive killstreak, so long as you watch your flanks occasionally. The Riot Shield can be used very effectively on this map as you can just stand in a door way and force the enemy to come to you or run around smashing other players. This map has many alleys and turns so running into another player of the opposing team will normally mean getting a knife kill/killed, or open fire combat, therefore Marathon and Lightweight are not as effective in this map as others, while the Commando perk may be able to save your life in the tight alleyways. The main building has several smaller alleyways and side streets that can be used for flanking maneuvers. This can be especially useful in Capture the Flag, Search and Destroy, and other objective-based game-types. If you spawn as the Spetsnaz a good Idea is to use a sniper class and run into the Minigun building, go into the second room with the stairs, place a claymore or c4 and use the unbroken window. Here you can see all of the library room, the room above, The hallway with the crates behind the library and the the very front of the forklift garage. A good tactic for the rangers is to run up the right flank and reverse the spawns ASAP if you want to control the Minigun building. The only good place for care packages on this map that is concealed enough is atop of the containers at the workstation at the back of the U.S. Rangers spawn. Due to a majority of the fighting taking place indoors, the Chopper Gunner and AC-130 Gunner may have little effect. It maybe wise to change your killstreak rewards to UAV (counter and normal), Care Packages, and Sentry Guns. Predator Missiles suffer just like the Gunner rewards with fighting taking place indoors. Trivia *Some of the shop windows contain posters displaying the Infinity Ward logo as well as the cover art for the Hardened Edition of Modern Warfare 2. * This level's architecture and presence of office buildings outside the map suggest the map takes place in either Chicago, Illinois or New York City. *Displayed in some of the stores is a video game console dubbed "Gamestation 5", one of which can be found unboxed on Estate. *Near the Rangers spawn if you turn around and go through a courtyard there should be a building with a hole in the wall. This building can hold off from any direction and cuts off all choke points. A player here can earn great kill streaks as he is very hard to kill. *In some of the shop windows, there are models of "GameStation". It could be a parody of the PlayStation, or it could be because IW can not use PlayStation's design or logo due to copyright laws. *There is what appears to be an older model camera overlooking the courtyard from a building with a large hole in the wall. It doesn't appear to do anything, however. *There are red numbers and arrows on the wall, as well as multiple cameras, indicating this could be a training course. The red numbers and arrows could also indicate a construction or demolition site. *Up near the train tracks there is a chunk of a building that says " ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009". *In the middle building hallway you can see several C4 set up stringed together, which may hint that the building may have been prepared to be demolished. *Outside the map there is a deli store with Russian writing on it. *The library models in the middle of the map are exactly the same as the one in Terminal, even the books are the same. *Near the containers area, there is a sign, written on it, " Davy Jones Locker, Fish & Chips ". *Also near the containers ares, you can see another sign, advertising Roycewicz's company. *In Hardcore Headquarters, the Ranger will say "Hardcore Global Thermonuclear War" which is a playlist that was cut from the final copy. *On top of the Game Sports shop in the middle it has the titles "Reboot" and "Asass", most likely references to the sport companies Reebok and Adidas. Also next that is the GamerBattles sign. *In the rangers spawn there is a broken american flag above on a flag pole and near there spawn are three Army trucks which is probably how the Rangers got there. The same can be said with the Spetsnaz spawn as there are three jeeps there as well. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Levels